The Calm after the Return
by JustAnotherScribe
Summary: **Spoilers for S1 Ep15** Cassie and Adam share a quiet moment after her father's return.


A/N: I don't own them, just taking them out for a spin.

Another in my series of one-shots based on the premise "What scene would I like to see next?"

Spoilers for episode 15!

* * *

><p>Cassie and Adam sat in the Boathouse for a good fifteen minutes, her head resting on his shoulder, his hand slowly stroking her hair. They both stared out the window at the harbour, watching the ships bobbing in the waves.<p>

"What are you going to do about your Dad?" Adam asked.

Cassie sighed, sitting up straight and putting her hands on the table in front of them. "I don't know. I can't trust him, I know that."

"There's more going on with him than he's telling us," Adam said, squeezing Cassie's shoulder.

"Right. But if he doesn't have any magic-"

"Maybe he wants to get it back," Adam said.

Cassie turned to look at him. "You think he's going to try to hurt me."

"I think we have to consider the possibility," Adam chose his words carefully, "that he's not looking out for your best interests."

"He came to save me tonight, from Eben."

"Right, but what if you're the key to getting his powers back? Of course he'd want to stop the witch hunters from hurting you."

Cassie looked down at her hands on the table, her shoulders slumping a little. Her voice was quiet when she said, "Why can't he just be here for me?"

Adam pulled her into a tight hug, Cassie's head tucked under his chin. "If he's smart, he'll stick around just for you. Try to get to know you, if you'll let him."

"Do you think I should?" Cassie's voice was muffled against Adam's chest. She pulled back to look into his eyes, hoping for answers to all the mysteries that plagued them.

Adam stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His gaze darted down to her lips and then away. "I think that you should be careful."

Cassie's tongue darted out to moisten her lips, and Adam focused on her mouth again. She saw his eyes dilate a little, felt him shift so he could slide his hand under her coat, to stroke her side through her shirt.

"I'll be careful. And I know," her smile was tentative, "that you guys have my back now."

Flashing a quick grin, Adam nodded. "Yeah, you can count on us."

Cassie shimmied closer on the bench seat, shifting so her legs crossed over Adam's. "So... I haven't really thanked you for, you know, everything."

"I'm happy to help," Adam said, clearing his throat as Cassie settled against him.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, silently confirming that they were both comfortable with what was about to happen before they leaned into each other.

The first kiss was soft, a hesitant meeting of mouths. Their relationship was still so new and untested; all that anxiety, uncertainty and tension made both Cassie and Adam hold back a little. The second kiss was surer, lingering longer, their heads tilting for a better angle. The third and fourth and beyond were all a confirmation of the sweetness, the tenderness of emotion that was developing between them.

When they finally parted, minutes later, their lips were swollen, faces flushed. Adam kissed Cassie's forehead before touching his to it. His voice was rough and gravelly when he said, "I better get you home."

Cassie's breath left her lungs in a soft sigh, and she slowly rose from the booth. "Yeah. Thank you. I, ah," she chuckled as she tried to find the right words. "I really appreciate-"

"Don't worry about," Adam said, interrupting her as he stood up next to her. "But before we say good night, we're setting a date for our first date."

Cassie grinned, sliding her arm around his so they could walk to the car together. "All right. And you better hold me to it, too."

"Oh I will," Adam promised, kissing the top of her head. "No kidnappings, sudden appearances of long-lost relatives, spells gone wrong or other Circle drama is going to keep us from it." Cassie laughed, and then the two headed out of the Boathouse together in silence, both imagining what a night like that would be like.

THE END


End file.
